


Stony? That's actually a thing?

by Nanerich



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Metafiction, Stony - Freeform, Tony is freaking out, all the marvel ships, the avengers ship it though, well the mcu ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: Tony finds out about Stony. And he is taking this a lot harder than the Avengers thought he would: namely locking himself away; not even Rhodey can get through to him. So, how the hell are they gonna make sure that Stark's ok?





	Stony? That's actually a thing?

"It's been three hours. Guys, I'm worried."

Steve had to agree with Bruce, he too was concerned about Tony.

"What are we supposed to do?", Buck threw in, "he locked us out!"

"Even me", Rhodey sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Man, I didn't think he would take this so hard. I mean you, Steve, I thought you would be rocking under the shower right now. No offence", Clint hastily added.

"Hmpf", Steve scoffed. "I have to admit, I was a little... Well... Overwhelmed, when I first found out. But I agree. Tony taking this so hard... It's really out of character."

Huddled around the table, the Avengers conspired how to get Tony back out of the loft. So far, the best idea they had come up with was to set off all the fire-, bomb threat-, and Alien Invasion- alarms. Which wasn't exactly ideal.

"Hey, you guys know where Mr Stark is?" Peter's voice ripped them out of conspiracy mode. "FRI says that he is unavailable right now, which is weird, because today is lab-day."

He looked around the Avengers faces and immediately tensed up. "Shit, what happened?"

"Peter, you might just be the person we need. Tony locked himself in the loft, we can't get to him", Rhodey explained, "you are the best chance we got to get him out of there."

"Is he... drinking?", Peter asked, his voice wavering, his big eyes filling with fear and worry.

"No, no, no", Bruce was quick to console him, "he's not in danger or anything."

"Ok..." The tension did release from his shoulders, but he still looked unsure. "What's going on?"

"Well", Steve began, "you know that there's quite a bit of fanfiction online, about the Avengers, right?"

"I do… Continue." The boys seem to get where this headed, as a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Tony did not know about this. That was, up until today."

"And that had him freak out?"

"Well, he found out about 'Stony'. And learned what 'smut' is."

"Oh my god", Peter wheezed. "That is incredible! There is some pretty good stuff out there after all. And a lot of it..."

"Yeah? Like what?" Clint's eyes were wide with excitement.

Steve didn't really like to read fiction about their life, they were real, living people after all. He couldn't deny the sparkle of interest and curiosity rising, though.

"Pretty much everyone is shipped with everybody. There's Stucky, sciencebros, gammahammer..."

"As in me and Thor?" Bruce's chin dropped and he looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"They ship me with anyone?" Of course, Barton was all over this.

"There’s Clintasha. And you're being shipped with Bucky, I think your shipname is winterhawk, not sure, though."

"Alright then", Clint turned to Bucky smiling widely, "got any plans tonight? We could go on a hot date..."

"Kid, before this derails, can you check up on Tony?"

"Sure thing", he nodded, "I'll try."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"FRI, can you take me up to the penthouse?", Peter asked as soon as he stepped into the elevator.

"Boss has restricted access to anyone."

"Well, first of all I'm not just anyone and secondly he invited me to come over in the first place, which is what I'd like to do. Please I came all the way from Queens to say hi to him."

"I suppose you're right", FRIDAY eventually agreed, and the elevator started to move.

"Thank you so, so much! You're the best!"

Peter used to short trip to try and imagine in what state he'd find his mentor. He just couldn't believe that Mr Stark would be so perturbed by a little fanfic. Sure, Peter avoided all smut, especially about his fellow Avengers. They were his family, whatever their sex lives, Peter did not want to know anything about it!

With a ping the elevator door opened, and Peter braced himself for the worst. Instead, he was greeted by Mr Stark, completely focused on his cellphone, chuckling quietly. Huh, this was nothing like the meltdown the others had warned him about.

"Oh my god", Tony quietly snickered to himself, "I never thought I'd do that for anyone..."

"Uhm, Mr Stark?

"Peter!" The man jumped up, almost throwing his phone across the room.

"Sorry to startle you...”

"No, don't be. I just didn't expect anyone", he answered, smoothing out his shirt. Peter wasn’t sure it would help though, that ACDC shirt was probably older than Peter.

"Today is lab-day", Peter stated.

"It's already 4? Oh wow, I totally lost track of time."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah", Tony nodded, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you kinda have the Avengers worried, you know, looking yourself in, learning about fanfiction..."

"Oh, that!", Mr Stark laughed, "yeah, I have to admit, I lost my cool for a moment. I've been up here for the last few hours though, going through the 'Stony'-tag and I love it! It's so wonderfully bizarre."

"You know, there's a bunch where you guys adopt Spider-Man", Peter explained.

"Oh really? Wait." The smile on Mr Stark's face dropped. "You know about fanfiction?"

"I'm a child of the internet, of course I do!"

"Do you... I mean... You don't read smut though?"

"WHAT? NO!" Peter felt the heat rising and his face probably got a few shades redder. Talking about smut, with his mentor, his father figure? No way in hell!

"I should hope so", Tony grumbled. "You're way too young for that anyways. So you don't need to know anything about that sort of stuff for at least another 10 years."

"Sure thing." Agreeing to whatever Mr Stark said, should be the quickest and easiest way to get through this, even if agreed to stay abstinent until his late 20s.

"Right. Let's get to the lab then, shall we?"

"Definitely!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"He heard his fellow Avengers cheering, but he didn't care. All that matter to Steve were the soft lips pressing against his, the hand, cupping his cheek, the arm pulling him closer." Tony's voice echoed through the kitchen as he walked in, reading off his phone.

"Only Tony's touch could light the firelike passion, could electrify every single neuron in his body, sending shivers down his spine. Wow, Rogers." Tony looked up at Steve. "I never knew you felt this way."

Looking back down, he continued reading: "all the longing, the pining, the fantasies, it all melted away. Not even his wildest dreams came close to right this moment here: Tony's body pressed against his, their tongues intertwined, even the smell of coffee and machine oil - it was better than Steve ever dared to hope."

"Damn", Tony remarked after a short silence, "I gotta say, this sounds really hot. If it weren't for Pepper..." With a smirk, Tony put his phone away.

"I take it, you’re alright?", Steve asked carefully.

"After reading what you think about me? Of course! I'm so sorry though, because I can't give you what you so clearly yearn for..."

"Ha, ha, very funny”, Steve deadpanned, already dreading the heaps of jokes that were heading his way.

"I am a little surprised, though", Rhodey threw in, "I never imagined you to be a bottom."

"Oh my god!" Clint snorted out his lemonade and almost fell off his chair, he was laughing so hard.

"Rhodey, there are minors present, so let's keep this PG13." Tony nodded in Peter's direction, who was clearly overwhelmed and looked somewhat horrified.

"I prefer the Sciencebros though", Steve changed the topic, "there's just so much more substance to your relationship."

"Nah", Bucky laughed, "I like the idea of Bruce and Thor."

"If you believe the fics, it's the softest relationship you can imagine; Thor is the most considerate of boyfriends."

"Yeah, we're apparently not that harmonic", Tony laughed.

"I think that's because we reached our bickering old married couple stage long before we ever started dating", Steve shrugged.

"Probably... Anyways, it's labtime. Sorry kid, you had to wait so long and go through all this. And Steve:" Just as he walked out the door, he turned around one more time and locked eyes with him. "Know, that I love you with the intensity of a supernova and know that when I close my eyes, it is your face I see, your steel blue eyes, burning into my soul, leaving my heart wanting, yearning, until I can finally be back in your strong and loving arms."


End file.
